Killjoys and Innocence
by Beyond Birthday Killjoy
Summary: What would happen if the Killjoys were transported back in time to the Black Order? What would happen if they were Accommodators? Read and review please!


**(AN: This is an idea that I had in a dream: What if the Killjoys were transported back in time to The Black Order in the middle of the stand-off between them and the Draculoids? Possible AllenxLenalee in the future, but it won't be the main focus. Enjoy!)**

**Party Poison POV**

**I stared at the Draculoid across from me, raising my ray gun slowly. I looked into its black, empty eyes as I prepared to fire, when there was a flash of white light. It nearly blinded me, and when the light was gone my friends and I were in a strange place. We were in front of a tall, dark castle on a high cliff. **

"**Party Poison, what the hell happened?" Jet Star asked, looking around. Before I could answer him, we all heard a loud blast. We faced the castle, and saw something white flying onto the grass from a now destroyed wall. It had quite a bit of what looked like blood staining it. I ran to it, and saw that it was a teenage boy. He had shockingly white hair, some areas stained pink with blood. He had a large, jagged scar running down the left side of his face, beginning as a pentacle over his eye, running down his face until it was around the end of his chin. He was slightly scrawny, but I could see that he was strong. He was wearing a bright white cloak, with a silver mask around his neck. I could see that he was badly injured. **

"**It's a kid!" I yelled to the others. They all ran towards us when what looked like a grotesque angel monster flew through the hole in the wall. It had a large black pentacle on its stomach. It looked at us, and smiled.**

"**It looks like I have some more victims. Now I'm excited." It said in a sadistic yet childish voice. It looked like it was about to attack us when a young man with bright red hair and an eye patch attacked it from behind with a large hammer. While the redhead was dealing with the creature a man with blond hair and two dots on his forehead ran over to us. He paid us no regard as he kneeled next to the injured boy. The white cloak had disappeared, and we could see that he had a large gash on his abdomen. "Allen!" a girl with short greenish-black yelled. She ran to his side, telling the other man that she'd take the boy, Allen, to a sfae spot. All of a sudden, the red bracelets around her ankles turned in to boots, and she flew to a safe spot. The blond man turned towards us.**

"**My name is Howard Link. Who are you, and why are you here?" He asked, giving us a cold look.**

"**I'm Party Poison, and these are my friends Kobra Kid, Jet Star, and Fun Ghoul. We're the Killjoys, and we have no clue how we even got here." I said.**

"**Well, you've somehow managed to arrive at The Black Order. Are you allied with the Earl?" He asked**

"**Who's this Earl character?" Fun Ghoul asked.**

**All of a sudden, the redhead flew through the air, landing next to us. He was unconscious. As the angel-like started towards us, without thinking, I grabbed my ray gun and shot it at the monster. It did some damage, but not much. Link looked shocked, but he didn't have time to say anything before the white-haired blow jumped down and faced the monster. It looked like there were straps of white cloth wrapped around his arms and legs. He turned his left arm into a huge sword, and charged at the monster. His sword pieced the monster's stomach, and the monster screamed in pain. It grabbed the sword and pulled it out, looking angry. My friends and I all started to shoot at it, until it fell over. Then the white haired boy stabbed it one more time, and it exploded. The boy started to walk back towards us when the cloak disappeared again. He collapsed on the ground, bleeding profusely. We stood there in shock as a swarm of people ran out to see what happened. Link lifted the boy up and carried him inside. A man with purple hair, a white beret, a white lab coat, and glasses turned towards us. **

"**If you'd come with me, I'll give you an introduction to the Black Order, seeing as how you all somehow have anti-akuma weapons." The man said "My name is Komui Lee. Welcome to the Black Order."**

**(AN: Please review! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!)**


End file.
